Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
A maximum exposure region for an exposure apparatus used in an exposure process for manufacturing a semiconductor device is restricted by the size of a projection lens that is used. Accordingly, a dividing exposure is used in order to manufacture a large-area semiconductor device. A dividing exposure is a technique for dividing a device region for forming a semiconductor device on a substrate into a plurality of regions, and separately exposing each region in order to expose the device region. In a dividing exposure, arranging an auxiliary pattern so that a pattern continuous across adjacent regions does not become discontinuous due to an alignment shift is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H5-136020 indicates reserving a region for performing a layout of an auxiliary pattern by, when forming a wiring pattern that passes through a boundary of adjacent regions, alternatingly forming adjacent wiring patterns in different wiring layers.